bro y sus problemas amorosos
by Eklastelxwar
Summary: el mayor de los Strider tiene un severo problema llamado John Egbert, el mejor amigo de su hermanito juega con su mente seduciéndolo o eso piensa el. Bro/John


era una mañana normal en la casa Strider o lo mas normal para bro Strider que disfrutaba su mañana del jueves en sus siempre suaves bragas femeninas traídas de Japón, su pequeño hermano Dave se negaba en seguir la tradición de los jueves y solo usaba esos estúpidos bóxer de naipes.

-hey bro-saludo el joven rubio tomando su habitual jugo de manzana- viene John a quedarse unos días, su padre al parecer tiene un viaje de negocios.

-¿John, Te refieres al novio con quien hablas todo el día en línea?.

- es mi amigo y si, se queda unos días y procura que cal no entre otra vez a mi habitación posiblemente lo asuste.

El mayor Strider se levanto un momento y saco lo que parecía era jugo de naranja y cereal, sus bragas blancas y con dibujitos de melones parecían estar especialmente mas ajustadas.

-esta bien hombrecito, pero dile a tu amigo que no toque mi jugo de naranjo o morirá, sabes que odio que toquen mis cosas…en especial a Cal. Escuchaste pequeño vigila la casa-Dave se sentía incomodo de la forma en la que esa estúpida marioneta le miraba con esos ojos tan…

-iré al aeropuerto a recoger a John, espero que el autobús no atropelle a otro cuervo,¿ acaso toda los putos autobuses siempre tienen que matar a esas mierdas?

-¿autobús?, te llevo yo no podría considerarme un buen guardián si no lo hago.

-¿te devolvieron la licencia?, wow si que es una mierda la ley.

-pff solo me la quitaron por que cabalgar un poni, y amarrarte a una de las patas es ilegal, no soy el primero que lo hace Little man.

Mientras tanto en un avión cercano a aquella rojiza y contaminada ciudad iba un chico bajito y con lentes bastante feliz de visitar a su mejor amigo de pesterchum. John había armado un drama digno de un actor sobre valorado para que su padre le dejara subir al avión solo, era eso o quedarse encerrado en casa con esos estúpidos arlequines.

-espero que Dave sea tan genial como lo es en línea-dijo para si mismo mientras miraba esperanzado como el avión descendía, para calmar su ímpetu en el viaje se había creado una película mental de el volando por los cielos con una capa ¡se veía tan genial, tendría que contárselo a Dave!.

Justo cuando iba a mitad de su fantasía la aeromoza le indico que el avión ya había aterrizado, el corazón de John dio un vuelco al pensar como le recibiría Dave.

-¿crees que vea el cartel?-bro sostenía una pancarta con los dibujos de unos Puppets y las palabras "John Egbert" escritas en rojos. El menor de los Strider sabia poco de cómo era su amigo físicamente, solo sabía cuatro cosas bastante remarcadas en su amigo.

1._ era su mejor amigo.

2._ heterosexual (o por lo menos lo reafirmaba por cualquier broma que le hacia)

3._ que no era un pedófilo de cuarenta años que vivía en el sótano de su madre…

4._odiaba los pasteles en especial los de la marca Betty crocker.

-Daveee-un grito salió en medio de la multitud, el rubio volteo para saber quien le había llamado. Poca fue su sorpresa al ver aun chico un tanto bajito de piel blanca (se notaba que no salía mucho), cabello negro y lentes abalanzarse como un jugador de rugby.

-John ¿eres tu?-Dave había terminado en el suelo por el abrazo de oso de Egbert que sin dar ninguna duda se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amigo, Cuando ambos menores se levantaron se quedaron de piedra al ver la cara de Bro.

-bro…

-sr Strider?

El rubio se había quedado quieto sin mover un solo musculo, incluso Lil cal se había quedado sin su estúpida risa.

(pov de bro)

**Mierda .mierda, mierda, mierda... creo que fui muy obvio.**

-bro?

**Tranquilo, respira no es que sea una belleza de otro mundo…pero joder que tiene el chico con esos ojos tan jodidamente grandes. Parece una de esas chicas monas que se trasvertían de chicos…es demasiado kawaii como para ser el amigo de mi pequeño hermano**

-¿sr Strider?...se encuentra bien?

**Mierda, me esta hablando.**

-di "kyaa"

-bro! ¿Qué te dije de hacer eso?

-¿que? solo quiero que diga kyaa, no te alarmes, no es como si quisiera violarlo toda la noche, con muppets…y cal mirando…claro que si quieres no tengo nada en contra...

-¿disculpe?, no entendí lo que me dijo

-bro!- Dave arrastro a la preciosura al auto, creo que sus maletas quedaron tiradas por allí, solo la recogeré y...se abrió la maleta solo eso me pasa… ¿eso de allí son bóxer de fantasmas verdes?

**Mierda creo que se me esta parando…no importa solo sigue caminando, los niños no te están mirando, Solo sigue caminando. Subí al auto tan rápido como pude, creo que ya subieron al auto.**

**Todo el jodido recorrido mi hermano se la pasó conversando con John, bien hasta ahora e podido lidiar con mi erección sin que lo noten...punto para bro**.

Cuando llegamos a casa no pude evitar notar que ese chico es realmente mas pequeño que Dave…este chico necesita un poco de carne, si, la carne lo cura todo.

-bien chicos, vayan a divertirse-le di una amistosa palmada en el trasero a Dave y Jonh…**tan suave y redonditos glúteos de ese chico... mierda se me paro de nuevo.**


End file.
